


The First Order's New Order

by Queen_Of_Lions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Leia, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Confusion, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gray Jedi, Hux just loves his cat, Millicent will appear, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Not Canon Compliant, Rey and Kylo become grey, Rey and kylo have ambiguous morals, Rey is new at everything but she owns it, Rey is tough af, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Rey (Star Wars), maybe some angst idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Lions/pseuds/Queen_Of_Lions
Summary: What would have happened if Rey had taken Kylo's hand and joined him as Co-Leader of the Galaxy?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 37
Kudos: 52





	1. The Throme Room and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I haven't written in a loonngggg time but I'm so excited for TROS and I love Reylo so much so I just had to write this fic. Hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_"Join me."_

Rey stared at his outstretched hand, eyes widening as she processed the offer. He had offered her everything, the whole galaxy. He was offering her a place, a purpose, everything she had always wanted. But could she do it?

She thought of Finn, and how he would react if she did accept Ben's offer. He would hate her, that she was sure of, and the thought of losing her best friend sent a pang straight through her heart. And what about Leia? The general had been like the mother she had always longed for, could she really leave her just like that?

She glanced out the viewport and gasped as she saw the last of the resistance being shot down one by one. She had to do something, anything to save them. It was then that she knew what she had to do. She sighed in resignation, accepting that her friends hating her was a small price to pay for the greater good.

"If I do accept your offer, I have some terms that I want met."

Kylo, his hand still outstretched, raised his eyebrows in surprise, but did not immediately shut her down. "And what are these requests of yours?" He asked expectantly.

Rey took a deep breath, "I will come with you if, and only if, we are equals. I won't bow down to you and be little more than a decoration for your followers to stare at. If we do this, I want some input."

Kylo could do nothing but stare at her, weighing up what she had just said. It would require him to give up half of his authority, but he would have her by his side, working with him to mould the galaxy into something new, and there was no price he wouldn't pay to have that.

"I would never want you to bow to me, that's not who you are," he replied eventually, staring deeply into her eyes to make sure she knew that he meant it. He watched as her eyes widened, her shock plain for him to see. She didn't think he'd be so willing to agree to her terms. She didn't realise how much he needed her.

"O...okay, okay I agree," she said. She drew herself up to her full height and pulled her shoulders back, taking a deep breath to relax herself. Kylo couldn't help but watch in awe as she transformed from the lonely desert girl he had grown so fond of, into the confident leader that he knew she would be.

The charged silence between them was suddenly broken as a door behind them opened and sharp footsteps approached them.

"Would you care to explain what the kriff happened in here Ren?" Askd General Hux sharply, his eyes roving around the room surveying the damage. He gasped in horror when he saw the decimated body of the former Supreme Leader, cringing when his remains slipped from the throne. He looked at Kylo in horror, and it was then that he noticed the other occupant of the room.

"Did she do this? Did you really let this scum attack our supreme leader? Of all the...ugh,"

Hux clutched at his throat as he was lifted off the ground, gasping for breath as Kylo held him up with the force. He suddenly fell to the floor in a heap, wheezing as he slowly caught his breath. He scowled up at Kylo, who met his stare with an icy glare.

"The supreme leader is dead. From now on you will answer to both Rey and myself. Do I make myself clear?" Hissed Kylo. Rey remained silent behind him, observing the whole exchange. She would need to have a word with Kylo about choking his generals. Their generals now, she mused, still not fully comprehending that she had actually agreed to join him, to rule the galaxy with him.

"How dare you presume to command my army," sneered Hux. "And why should I answer to this desert rat? She has no...."

Kylo once again used the force to choke Hux, squeezing so tight his eyes were bulging out of his head. Hux just managed to wheeze the words out, "Long...live...the supreme....leaders."

With that Kylo dropped him, turning away from him as though he was never even there. He held out his arm to Rey, watching her intently to gauge her reaction. She glanced at Hux, who glared back at her, before she accepted Kylo's arm and left the chaos of the throne room behind.

As they walked through the halls of the Supremecy arm in arm, Rey felt the eyes of everyone watching her, whispering about the Jedi girl, wondering why she was walking with Kylo Ren and not being dragged in chains. She kept her chin up and walked with purpose, hoping that if she appeared to be confident, they would believe that she was. She was to be their leader now, and leaders needed to appear in control.

"_You're doing well_," Kylo observed, speaking to her in the privacy of their minds. "_Well if I'm to be their leader then I have to at least look like a leader,_" she replied. Beside her his lips twitched, almost in a smirk.

"_Somehow I don't think you'll have a problem with establishing authority_."

Rey rolled her eyes and looked ahead, steeling herself as they approached the bridge. She couldn't imagine that the first order officers would react well to the change in leadership, but she would not allow them to see her fear.

"_Just breathe Rey_,"

She smiled tentatively at him, grateful that he had her back in this admittedly terrifying. She was still unsure about this whole situation, and it had all happened so fast her head was spinning. When she made the decision to join him, she hadn't considered the hierarchy of the First Order and how they would react. Had she made a huge mistake?

If she had, it was too late to turn back now, as Kylo was marching them confidently into the middle of the bridge, gaining the attention of the officers with his presence alone. She could feel the eyes of everyone boring into her, but she kept her shoulders back and her chin up, refusing to let them get to her.

Kylo cleared his throat, making sure he had total silence before he began speaking.

"The supreme leader is dead. As a result, there will be a new leadership structure in this organisation. From now on you will answer not only to me, but also to Rey, who has agreed to join me in the leadership of the First Order. You will treat her with the respect that her title deserves and you will respect her authority, just as you will respect mine. We are now your Supreme Leaders, and anyone who has a problem with this is welcome to find the nearest airlock and leave immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Rey tried her best not to twitch nervously as every single person in the bridge crew stared at herself and Kylo, shock evident all over their faces. She was starting to worry that they would refuse to accept their new leadership, as not a single one of them was making any sort of response. Most of them were staring at Kylo, who was practically growling at them, his glare piercing each and every one of them. They must have decided it was in their best interests to accept this change, as they quickly started shouting.

"LONG LIVE THE SUPREME LEADERS."

Rey felt goosebumps all over her arms as they proclaimed their loyalty. She surveyed the room, watching as the officers stood to attention and awaited instruction. She looked to Kylo then, waiting for him to do something. He glanced back at her, but he said nothing aloud. 

"_Give them an order, cement your authority right away." _

Rey continued to look at him for a second, before nodding gently and looking around, looking for inspiration. She turned and looked out the viewport, horrified to see that the ship she was now in co-command of was continuing to rain fire down on the resistance shuttles. From the side of her eye could see the main resistance ship starting to turn towards the _Supremacy,_ and she gasped as she realised what was about to happen.

"Stop firing on the reistence shuttles, their main ship is about to ram into this ship at lightpseed and kill us all."

When she turned around nobody was moving, nobody was doing anything and now really wasn't the time for stalling, not when they could all be dead in a matter of seconds.

"Why is nobody moving? We need to shut off the canons RIGHT NOW!"

Kylo, turning a blind eye to the fact that she was forcing them to stop firing on the enemy, took a moment to marvel at how well leadership suited her. She had fire in her, and he couldn't wait to see it more often.

Finally the bridge crew seemed to gain their senses, and they moved to quickly disengage the canons, ceasing fire on the fleeing resistance. Rey anxiously looked out the viewport, hoping that whoever was piloting the main ship would reconsider their suicide mission once they saw that the remaining shuttles were safe.

She felt Kylo step up beside her, looking out the viewport with her. Neither of them spoke, both too absorbed in watching the resistance ship. They both exhaled in relief as the ship stopped moving. Clearly the pilot had some sense.

"What the kriff is going on here? Why are we letting the resistance escape?"

Rey and Kylo turned as Hux stormed onto the bridge, his whole body vibrating with fury. He marched up to meet the two of them, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Would either of you care to explain why we are letting our enemy escape? Actually, don't bother. I know exactly why the enemy is escaping. Because you, Kylo Ren, are an idiot who brought one of them into our leadership."

Rey could sense Kylo was about to explode on the general, so she decided to step in before he started choking him again.

"If I may, General Hux, it is Hux isnt it?" She paused, waiting for him to confirm. "I didn't order them to stop firing on the resistance just so that the resistance could escape. I ordered them to stop firing because the main resistance ship was about to fly straight into this ship at lightspeed and rip it in half. Surely you can understand that letting a few resistance shuttles fly to safety is a price that had to be paid in order to protect this ship."

The bridge was so silent she couldn't even hear anyone breathing. The bridge officers watched on in apprehension, waiting to see how the notoriously fiery general would react to being talked down to by his new leader.

Hux's jaw clenched in irritation, "Very well, My lady," he bit out. "I can agree that it was necessary to leave the resistance shuttles go in order to protect ourselves."

Beside her, Kylo couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as he watched Hux wrestle with his emotions, unwilling to relent to his new leaders, but unable to disagree with Rey's decision. He decided it was his turn to speak.

"The resistance are heading for the mineral planet Crait, where there is an old abandoned Rebel base. We will maintain orbit around Crait, nobody goes in or out of that planet without us seeing them. They will eventually run out of supplies and be forced to face us head on and under-supplied."

Hux sputtered in indignation, "We need to get our troops on the ground, wipe them out while they're at their weakest."

Kylo was about to respond when Rey coughed beside them. Both men turned to look at her, Kylo with curiosity and Hux with poorly contained contempt.

"Have either of you considered that perhaps we could try to negotiate with the resistance? For the sake of the galaxy?"

Hux rolled his eyes in disgust, turning away from her and back towards Kylo. Kylo stood still, staring at her intently.

"_Do you really think that attempting to negotiate with them is what's best for the galaxy? The resistance are not people we can negotiate with._"

"_Yes we can negotiate with them. They're not unreasonable _," she responded stubbornly. 

_"Don't be naive Rey," _

_"Don't do this Ben. Don't take the easy way out because you're scared of the hard way." _

Kylo didn't respond to that. They stared each other down, but stubbornly refusing to be the first one to back off. 

Hux, unaware of what was happening, coughed in order to return Kylo's attention to the matter at hand. Kylo looked back and forth between Rey and Hux, sighing at the headache he could already feel forming. 

"We make no direct attacks on Crait until we have debated which approach is best suited to deal with the resistance. Until then, we only orbit," announced Kylo, effectively ending the conversation. 

If the situation weren't so grave, he would have relished in the indignant horror on Hux's face, and the smug pride on Rey's. What the kriff had he let himself in for. 


	2. A Place to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey settles in to her new home, deals with some personal issues and gets to grips with her new job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated I know I'm terrible but hey here it is....chapter 2

"You can't be serious Ren, we cannot even entertain the idea of _negotiating_ with the rebel scum." 

Kylo stopped abruptly and turned to face Hux. 

"As I said on the bridge, we make no direct moves until we have decided on the best approach to deal with the...issue. Do I make myself clear general? Good, glad we're on the same page. Now if you don't mind I need to show Rey to her new rooms." 

Hux sneered in indignation as the new self titled Supreme Leaders walked down the corridor. 

"I'll just have to ensure that the issue is brought to the attention of the other Generals," he muttered to himself as he returned to the bridge. 

  


"Thank you for taking my idea on board Ben," said Rey shyly. It had taken all of her courage to even suggest a truce talk but she knew in her soul it was the right thing to do. 

"I haven't taken it on board, I've merely taken the suggestion and decided to entertain it."

"You don't agree do you?" She sighed. "You'd happily blow them all to pieces and not loose any sleep over it. Are you doing this to embarrass me? To flex your power over me because if you are then..."

"Enough. I asked you to join me as my equal. Do you really think I would then go and embarrass you in front of Hux and the other officers? Do you really think so little of me? I took your suggestion and I'm allowing it to be considered. What more would you ask of me?" 

Rey cast her eyes downward, not willing to meet his intense gaze. The rest of the walk was silent and she didn't look at him again until they stopped outside her new rooms, Kylo keying in the access code to allow them entry. 

Rey couldn't help but gasp when she walked in and looked around her new home. It was more than she'd ever had. A double bed with soft, black cotton sheets. Her very own wardrobe, not that she had anything to put in it. A durasteel desk with a reading lamp. And finally, a personal fresher, all for her. To anyone else it would be considered plain and functional, but to Rey it was the most luxury she'd ever had. 

Kylo couldn't surpress a small smile as he saw Rey look around in wonder at her surroundings. 

"I hope it's satisfactory for you Rey."

"It's more than that, it's....thank you Ben," she replied quietly, barely able to speak without choking up. 

"Only the best for you Rey," he said softly, reaching out in the force so she could feel that he meant it. "Now, is there anything else that you need? You'll need clothes of course so I'll get a tailor to you as soon as possible, but anything else more immediate?" 

Rey hesitated, wanting to ask but not knowing how he'd react to her...sensitive request. 

"Yes well actually I was wondering...if I could...perhaps....send a message to the resistance? Just to let them know I'm ok and that I'll be staying here now so they shouldn't come looking for me." 

Kylo clenched his fists, trying not to let his hatred for the resistance cloud his judgement. She had a point. If she didn't tell them that she had come here willingly then they would come to '_rescue her'.___

"Very well. I'll get an encrypted datapad sent to you. Is that all?" 

She nodded and he left her to settle in, stating that he had other matters to attend to, but promising to return for dinner. Once he was gone Rey decided to explore her new home. She pulled open the drawers in the desk, but to her disappointment found nothing there. She moved on to the fresher and examined the various buttons, wondering what on earth they could possibly be for. Finally she sat on her new bed, running her fingers across the cover and marvelling at how soft it was. She didnt think anything in the whole galaxy could be as soft as they were. 

She was startled out of her reverie by a knock on the door. Warily she pressed the release button, and was startled to see an officer outside holding a datapad.

"The datapad you requested ma'am." He said curtly, holding it out for her to take. 

"Oh, thank you. What's your name officer?" 

"Lieutenant Mitaka ma'am, at your service." 

"Its nice to meet you Lieutenant Mitaka, and thank you again for the datapad," she smiled kindly. 

Mitaka coughed awkwardly before nodding and promptly marching down the hallway. Rey reentered her room and poked around at the datapad, unsure of how to even turn it on. It was much more high tech than the ones she had read about in her manuals back in Jakku, but she figured it would be the same general methods for using it. 

Once she had figured out how to work it, she opened a link with General Leia's personal signal, so the general would know it was her. She took a deep breath before hitting record and beginning her speech. 

"General Organa, I'm sending you this message to let you know that I'm alright and that you don't need to come looking for me. I'm here of my own free will. Snoke is dead. Ben killed him himself and has taken the throne as his own. He offered me a place at his side and...I agreed to join him. But please don't think I've turned my back on you because I...I haven't. I believe that I can do good here, I can help make the galaxy a better place. I stopped them from firing at you when you were fleeing to Crait, and I'm hoping that with some convincing we can somewhat de-escalate this war and bring peace back to the galaxy. I hope you're ok and I....I miss you all terribly but...I believe I've done the right thing and I hope you can see that too. So I guess..this is goodbye for now." 

As she pressed stop, she couldn't suppress her sobs. Here she was on a first order ship, sending a message to those who had taken her in and treated her like family, telling them that she had left them. How could she justify it? She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She had to be strong, she needed to use her new position to try and make the world a better place. And so, with a heaving breath, she sent the message. 

She was once again startled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. This time it was Kylo, but he was early. 

"It seems that we've been summoned for a meeting with Hux and the other generals. I suppose we better not keep them waiting too long," he grumbled. 

"Yes," Rey sighed. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can get it done. Lead the way." 

Silently, Kylo turned and stalked towards the turbo lift, glancing to the side every so often to make sure Rey was still with him. He still couldn't quite believe she was actually here. 

As the entered the room the quiet chattering stopped, and each general turned to stand and stare as their new supreme leaders approached the boardroom table. Kylo took his seat at the head ofthe table, Rey sitting to his left in the last available seat. Hux was sitting to his right, taking smug pride in his position of high esteem at the table. 

Hux cleared his throat pointedly before opening the meeting. "Great, now that you've decided to join us we can get straight down to business; what shall we do with the rebel scum on Crait?" 

Rey and Kylo shared a look, and sent the same sentiment through the bond. 

"_This is going to be a long day." _  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update sooner I promise


	3. Talking talking...and even more talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey....it's been a while I know and again, I'm really sorry. I'm going to try to update more regularly now that I'm stuck at home for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter and feel free to let me know what you think. 
> 
> And now, on with the story.

Three long and miserable hours of debate later, and they still hadn't gotten anywhere. Rey didn't need the force to read Kylo, his irritation was radiating from him in waves. Hux however, rather stubbornly decided to ignore Kylo's not so subtle grumbles, and continued with his tirade. 

"We have them cornered on Crait and we cannot afford to waste such a precious opportunity to strike while the iron is hot. They are at their most vulnerable and we must take advantage." 

"With all due respect general, would it not be more pertinent to send an envoy to Crait to meet with the resistance and..." 

Before she could finish, Rey was cut off by the other generals scoffing and mocking her.  
"With all due respect Lady Rey...we have no need to negotiate with these terrorists. We have the upper hand here," sneered General Pryde, disdain and contempt evident in his voice. 

The First Order Generals were horribly intimidating. Rey had frozen when she had initially walked into the conference room and saw the other commanders seated around the huge conference table. However, she quickly steeled herself. She couldn't afford to show weakness now, not when there was so much at stake. 

"Well, General Pryde, how is it that this advantage you claim to have didn't save that dreadnought from being blown to bits? That's right, because you were all outsmarted by those you would call 'rebel scum'". 

A hush spread throught the room, but Rey felt a sudden wave of uncontrollable anger through the force as Hux abruptly stood up and banged his fists on the table. 

"How dare you," he snarled. "How dare you sit there and applaud the rebels whilst on board this ship like as if they deserve even a minuscule amount of our mercy. They are terrorists, and we have them in such a tight corner that they cannot possibly escape. We fundamentally cannot pass on this opportunity to eradicate them once and for all." 

It was then Rey decided that she'd had quite enough of Hux and this ridiculous meeting. 

"General, the resistance have managed to evade you thus far, and they will continue to do so. They managed to hold the Supremacy to ransom so that they could get away, and they will escape again if you choose to attack them on Crait." 

"Why you...you wicked little bitch. You sit there pretending you have the faintest notion about what you're talking about. YOU'RE ONLY SITTING AT THIS TABLE BECAUSE YOU FLUTTERED YOUR LITTLE JEDI LASHES AT REN!" Hux roared. 

Kylo raised his hand towards Hux, fully intent on choking the life out of the irritating little bastard, but Rey stopped him with a wave of her hand. She wanted to deal with Hux herself. 'Good,' thought Kylo, 'she's establishing herself as a formidable foe.' 

"I didn't 'flutter my lashes' at Kylo or make him do anything. He offered me a place by his side at the head of this organisation, and you'd do well General to give me the respect I deserve as your superior, or am I wrong in assuming that the First Order has any principles?"

Hux's eye twitched, the vein in his forehead throbbing so violently he knew he would be dealing with a stellar headache later, all because of the infuriating woman glaring across the table at him. Damn Kylo and his impulsive decisions. But he had to give her some credit. She was not afraid to stand up for herself, an admirable quality in anyone, even if she was nothing but a desert rat. 

He took a moment to compose himself, straightening his jacket before responding contemptuously. "Of course we have respect for our superiors, we're not savages. However, I am well within my rights as general to question the logic of your ridiculous plan." 

"Well then if I may be given a moment to explain my logic?" she asked, pausing to look around the table. Begrudgingly, they each gave their consent for her to explain herself.

"I'm sure you're all well aware that war is a costly business, both in credits and in lives. Just recently you've lost your superweapon and one of your dreadnoughts, both of which I'm sure were not cheap to build, and you nearly lost your capital ship as well. You've also lost several thousand personnel in these incidents. Both of these massive losses were at the hands of the resistance. Do you really want to continue this pattern, or do you want to move forward more efficiently?" 

The room was silent, the First Order commanders lost for words at the fact that this nobody from Jakku had thrown their losses back at them so matter-of-factly. General Pryde and General Engell were huffing, barely suppressing their disdain for their new, unappointed, Supreme Leader.

General Quinn looked as though he was going to speak but before he could get a word out Kylo, who had been surprisingly quiet during the talks, decided now was the time for his input. 

"Generals, Lady Rey makes a valid point. We cannot afford to lose any more ships or soldiers. I've had a chance to look over our expenses and if we continue spending at the rate we are, we will begin to go into debt. Our huge losses have dealt a massive blow to our finances. We must finish this war somehow, and Rey's idea, though highly unorthodox and borderline sickening, does have some merit."

Hux felt like he was on the brink of a stroke. These two force imbeciles were going to run the Order into the ground. "Ren you can't be serious I....gugh" 

Kylo had Hux lifted off the ground before he could finish his sentence, the silence in the conference room broken by Hux's heaving attempts to breathe. 

"Please put him down you're killing him," gasped Rey in horror. Kylo abruptly let go, Hux dropping to the floor with a thud, gasping for breath. 

Kylo breathed in through his nose before addressing the room once more. 

"Lady Rey will send a message to the resistance tomorrow. Should they agree to discussions, we will meet again tomorrow to discuss our terms. With that I conclude this meeting."

Before anyone else could get a word in, Kylo swept out of the conference room. Rey glanced across at Hux, who was still rubbing his neck softly. She could already see the bruises forming on his throat. He really was the palest person she had ever seen. If he ever set foot on Jakku he'd be blistering red before high noon. 

"I'm sorry he did that to you. Does he do it often?" She asked gently, unable to suppress the wave of pity she felt. 

Hux glared at her. "All the damn time," he rasped. "Not that you care you're just like him."  
Rey sighed, making her way out of the conference room. But she paused at the door, turning back to Hux. "Look, I know you may not like me very much, and frankly I dont particularly like you either. But I would never do that to anyone, even you. Its cruel and...I'll try to get him to stop." 

She didn't wait long enough to see Hux's perplexed face. She ran down the corridor, just spotting Kylo as he stormed around the corner. 

"Ben wait," she called, skidding around the corner in her haste. Damn those perfectly shined floors. She abruptly ran into a solid mass, large hands reaching out to catch her before she fell on her ass. 

"Sorry I left so abruptly, I just wanted to be done with that damn meeting because Hux could have kept us there for another three hours'" explained Kylo, grumbling in annoyance. 

'Listen Ben, I know Hux is difficult, trust me, I know, but that doesn't give you the right to force choke the life out of him just because he's annoyed you." Rey admonished, pursing her lips and crossing her arms. 

"Rey, that man is a kriffing nightmare. He needs a not-so-gentle reminder to shut up at least once a day or he starts to get too cocky." 

"Ben. You shouldn't use the force in that way its not right. It doesn't matter how irritating he is, he doesnt deserve that." 

Kylo scoffed. "Yeah, we'll see if you'll change your tune after spending a week with the guy. Now enough about Hux, come back to my quarters and we can have dinner." 

Once they got to his quarters, Kylo pulled out his comm to request food from the kitchen. "What would you like to eat? " he asked her. 

Rey looked at him perplexed. She'd never actually had an option of what to eat before. On Jakku she'd survived on nothing but portions, and during her brief stay on Achto there'd only been fish. She didn't even know what other kind of food was out there. 

"Oh I...I don’t actually know," she said shyly, embarrassed about her lack of knowledge. Kylo cracked a small smile, "It's alright, I'll order a few things and you can try them all." 

Rey returned his smile, grateful that he didnt make a big fuss. She took a moment to look around his quarters. They were more furnished than hers, but they weren't overly imposing or lavish. Like her, he had a large bed and a reading desk, but he also had a small dining table and a couch. Not much, but still homely.  
"How have you found it so far? The First Order that is?" 

Rey jumped slightly, so wrapped up in her musings she hadn't heard Kylo approach her. "It's....it's a lot. I know it sounds really stupid but I hadn't expected there to be so much to do. To be honest I don't know what I had expected. If someone had told me last week that I would be here in the first order in a leadership position I would have said you were high on spice and yet, here I am. And I don't even know what I'm doing or if I'm doing it right. Its...yeah it's a bit overwhelming."

She sighed, looking down at her feet to avoid looking into those big brown eyes of his lest he see the tears shining in her own. Rey breath stuttered slightly when she felt his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him with the gentlest of touches. 

"You were amazing today," he said softly, "a force to be reckoned with. The way you handled Hux was mesmerising. It's like you were born to lead." 

Rey blushed under his intense gaze, her breath hitching as his eyes flicked briefly to her lips. She found herself subconsciously moving closer, rising up on her toes a little to lean in. Kylo was leaning in to meet her in the middle, and her eyes began to flutter closed. 

They stumbled apart as a knock came to the door. Kylo cleared his throat and went to open the door, allowing the services droid to bring in their meal. 

"Thank you P-310, that'll be all for now." 

Rey inspected the food in wonder. There were so many different things, she'd never seen so much variety in all life. Succulent spiced sausages, sweet colourful cakes, it was like a dream. 

"Sit, and take as much as you want," said Kylo, pulling out a chair for her. Rey smiled gratefully, and immediately started pulling bits of everything onto her plate, which really wasn't big enough to hold everything. 

Rey was about to start grabbing things and shoveling them into her mouth, old Jakku reflexes automatically kicking in. However, she saw Kylo picking up his knife and fork and she remembered that she didn't need to eat everything fast anymore, she could sit and enjoy it. So, she picked up her cutlery and tried little bits of everything, asking Kylo about each item as she went. 

By the end of the meal she was fuller than she'd ever been in her life. She would definitely be getting those Akivian sausages and that Corellian air cake again, they were the most delicious things she'd ever had the pleasure of eating. It was the most content she'd felt in forever. 

"I hope you enjoyed everything, I wasn't sure what you'd like so I picked some things that I like," explained Kylo softly, seemingly reluctant to break the content silence they had been sitting in. 

"It was perfect, thank you Ben," she replied, unable to stop a yawn escaping at the end. Kylo smiled fondly at her, not quite able to believe that just a few short hours ago this woman had taken his hand and joined him.  
"I think you're well overdue a good night's sleep Rey, I'll walk you back to your quarters." 

Rey nodded in agreement, following Kylo out the door and down the corridor in a sort of dazed stupor. She barely even registered when they had stopped walking, clearly having arrived at her room. 

"Tha...thank you again for dinner Ben, it really was the nicest meal I've ever had," she murmured softly, her eyes already fluttering closed. 

"You're more than welcome Rey, now get some sleep you're exhausted. And don't forget, the tailor will be coming tomorrow to get you some clothes." 

Rey nodded sleepily, opening her door and entering her quarters. "Goodnight Ben," she murmured quietly, just as the door was closing. 

"Goodnight Rey," he replied, but she was already gone, the door closed behind her. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, heading back to his own quarters. 

Rey collapsed onto her bed in content. What a wonderful end to a turbulent day. She couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes, falling asleep with a warm feeling in her chest. Maybe it wasn't going to be all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I promise I'll try to update more regularly from now on. 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested I'm on Tumblr now so please don't be shy and come say hello I love talking to new people :) Pop on over to [holdingforgeneralhugs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/holdingforgeneralhugs) and say hello anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback would be appreciated so I know if people actually want more of this or not.


End file.
